


there's nothing in the world i wouldn't do

by procrastinatingbookworm



Series: Returning Unremembered [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Lost Memories, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 04:16:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9583181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/procrastinatingbookworm/pseuds/procrastinatingbookworm
Summary: Gaster wakes up with his head throbbing and his soulmate bending over him.Which would be fine, if said soulmate remembered him.





	

Pain echoed in his head, bleeding through the cracks in his skull and cutting tracks of acid down his bones.

A warm hand touched the side of his head, a soft voice called out, and the darkness took him again. 

Something cold lay across his forehead, while warmth surrounded the rest of his body. It was familiar, and it hurt.

 

_"How does a skeleton even get sick?" Grillby asked, resting a cool washcloth over Gaster's forehead, and pressing a warm kiss to his cheek. Gaster could only groan in reply, hands tightening on the blanket._ Gods  _everything hurt. His soul was throbbing. Grillby kissed his other cheek. "Anything you need?"_

**_You._ ** _He signed feebly. **Just you.**_

_Grillby chuckled. "You're such a sap." He lifted the covers and slipped into the bed beside Gaster. "Love you."_

_**Love you** _ **_too_.** _  
_

 

He woke again to the sound of humming and the smell of bacon frying.

 

_He woke to the sound of whistling and the smell of pancakes cooking._

 

He woke once more to Grillby bending over him.

"Are you awake? What's your name?"

**Gaster** he signed.  **W.D. Gaster.**

"I'm sorry, sir." Grillby replied. "I don't understand hand-speak"

 

_"Gaster, you know I can't understand your ridiculous hand-speak!" Grillby laughed, grabbing the skeleton around the waist and pulling him close, nuzzling against his neck._

_"Oh, you shut it!" Gaster replied, curling into his touch._

_"Or what?"_

_"Or I'll kiss you."_

_"Why should I stop then-mmph!"_

 

"Sorry..." Gaster murmured. " I'm Gaster. W.D. Gaster."

"I'm Grillby."

 

_They met on a battlefield, surrounded by the dust of their friends._

_"I'm Gaster. W.D. Gaster."_

_"Grillby."_

_"Thanks for saving my life. Though not my 'skin', unfortunately, ha ha..."_

_"Joking in the middle of a war. You're brave."_

_"Funny. Most people call me a fool."_

_"Well, you're a brave fool then. Come with me."_

 

"Thanks for saving me."

"It was no trouble."

 

Gaster thought of darkness, and dust.


End file.
